Impulses
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She was tired. She was annoyed. But most of all she was hungry...for his blood. SamXScam


Hi. I got this random idea to write a supernatural story for once and so that led to this oneshot. It's my first one like this so yea...lol :D

Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer: GRRR GRRR GRRR Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. GRRR :P **

**DEDICATION/CREDIT: - To Poison's Ivy. She backed up the idea when I thought about writing it, I was iffy about it. And the title (which I love) is all thanks to her. Thank you IVY! I hope you like this! **

* * *

She ran her tongue over her teeth after she had finished brushing them an hour ago. Sam sat in Jerry's office on the couch in front of his desk.

It was 1:30 am.

Saying that she was tired, was an understatement.

Sam sighed resting her head on her hand, placing her elbow on the arm of the couch. She had been disturbed from her sleep about thirty minutes ago.

Jerry had been rude enough (as always) to W.O.O.H.P her out of bedroom and straight into his office. He said something about it being an emergency.

_**Wasn't it always? **_

She tapped her foot on the ground, her slipper making soft tapping sounds as she waited for him to explain why he dragged her here.

Her eyes glanced around the room trying to focus on something other than her tiredness. Her eyes stopped suddenly at the apple that sat on Jerry's desk. And it only made her realize more reasons why she should be asleep.

Whenever she woke up in the middle of her eight hour sleep cycle, she would be hungry.

_Really hungry._

It was a pattern, you could say. A bad pattern. That was why she wished she wasn't here, stuck in Jerry's office but at home where she would be sleeping.

And _NOT_ thinking about eating.

She glanced back at Jerry who had his face hidden by a file. He was no doubt analyzing whatever it was that he deemed so important, that had been enough to ruin her sleep.

She glared silently at the file, and the person behind it. Her eyes started wandering again only to land back on the apple.

Sam studied it for a moment. It being red and bright, it easily caught her attention. She always did like the colour red.

_**For more reasons than one. **_

But there was **one** major, overpowering one.

The one reason, she chose not to share.

Sam smirked crossing her legs. She took in a breath and frowned when she realized how dry her neck was. She really needed a drink. She glanced at Jerry's face when she heard him clear his throat.

_**The drink could wait. **_

She gave him a small smile, it taking effort since her lips were dry and she was tired. There was only one thing that made her feel better when she felt like this.

And she knew she couldn't have it right now.

"Sam" he said slowly while placing the file on the desk. "I'm sorry that I had to drag you here like this." She smiled in an understanding manner telling him that it was okay. He shrugged. "But you're the only one I can trust on a job like this."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity wondering what job it was that he was talking about. He folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward as if he was about to share a secret. He sighed before speaking. "I need you to be an escort."

Sam blinked. An escort? AN ESCORT??? Seriously, was this what Jerry thought was so important that he was allowed to disrupt her sleep

She tried her best not to scowl and huff. It was a good thing she had a lot of self-control or else she'd be making Jerry pay right now.

But she wasn't all that tempted to hurt the old man, after all he said he trusted her. And she had to maintain that trust no matter how annoyed she was at the moment. It was a phase and it would pass. Jerry annoyed everyone at times (Clover especially) but he still didn't annoy her as much as some people did.

_"Like Mandy" _she thought to herself. _"And...um....Clover."_ She sighed. Sleep was affecting her brain, there was definitely more people that annoyed her at times besides an annoying teenager and a nosy friend.

But at the moment she was too tired to think of them.

Sam sighed. "An escort? Jerry..." She bit her lip looking down. "Couldn't you have found someone else? I mean I never do late night missions."

_**And for good reason. **_

Jerry shrugged. "As I said before this is an emergency Sam." He fidgeted in the chair he was sitting in. "We need to move someone to another prison facility." She sighed. "Don't your guards do that?"

He nodded. "Yes normally. But the guards that try to move him almost always end up dead." She froze. "I'm talking about Tim Scam."

Suddenly the emergency made sense. "So where are you moving him?" He sighed. "To a more secure location, hopefully this time we can keep him in." He paused. "The only thing I'm worried about is him escaping in the way."

Sam licked her dry lips when Jerry wasn't looking. 'It won't happen Jerry. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

He smiled softly. "I knew you'd say that." Jerry got up from his chair talking with his back against her. "I have some thing that will make it easier if Scam does try to escape." Sam's eyes returned to the apple, reminding her of her hunger.

_**And her need to deal with it was getting stronger and stronger.**_

Jerry turned to her holding up a needle attached to a dart. "This needle is loaded with the strongest sleep serum we have. If you hit him with it he will fall asleep. But it is a drug, so don't use it unless you have to." Sam nodded not taking her eyes off the apple.

Jerry noticed this and smiled. "Are you hungry Sam?" She looked at Jerry's pale face. "Hmm?" Jerry picked up the apple handing it to her. "You keep looking at this, you must be hungry." She smiled at his kindness.

_**She was hungry, she couldn't deny it.**_

Her hand closed around the fruit as she thanked him.

_**But not for the apple.**_

___________________

A half hour later she found herself being led outside to a van that was waiting for her. She nodded at the guards in greeting. She went around the back of the vehicle and climbed into the back closing the door.

She turned her head and came face to face with Tim Scam. He sat there smirking, even though his hands were cuffed and he was trapped.

Somehow she knew, that he was going to try to escape. She placed her hand in her pocket allowing her fingers to close around the dart. If he tried to escape then she had ways to stop him. Sam smirked as she felt the vehicle moving. And then they were on their way.

Sam wanted to try and sleep because sleep always made her hunger go away. But she knew that she couldn't. Not now, and not for a few hours.

_**Not until this mission was over. **_

Her eyes moved to him and she was slightly startled that he was watching her. She frowned giving him a

glare. "What are you looking at?" He closed his eyes giving her a smirk. "That's a stupid question." Sam narrowed her eyes when he continued.

"Jerry is a bigger moron than I ever imagined if he thinks that YOU will stop me if I decide to run away." Sam felt her nostrils flaring. "Shut up."

He chuckled liking how angry he made her with one little comment. "Make me" he said, his voice amused. She scoffed raising her chin and making it look like he didn't bother her. Which, again took a lot of effort because he was bothering her.

"I don't need to" she said giving him a smirk. He smirked. "Translation. I can't." Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Scam. People like you are all bark and no bite." She smirked when he raised an eyebrow, thinking she had made her point.

"You'd be surprised how much bite, I have in me Samantha." She rolled her eyes again at his comment while thinking. _"He wouldn't say that if he knew the truth about me." _

Sam ran her tongue over her teeth in her closed mouth. She smirked when she felt the two that were sharper and longer than the rest, at the top of her mouth.

_**She was a vampire. **_

But unlike most vampires she had a lot of self control. She was able to control her need for blood. And she did that well. Most of the time.

But unfortunately right NOW was not one of those times. Sam could feel the need for blood creeping up and rising inside her.

And that need only grew when she got angry, or annoyed, or tired.

She was feeling all of those things right now. And the source of those feelings was the man that sat in front of her. With a smirk on his flawless face. How she wished she could wipe that smirk off his face. She smirked inwardly when she thought what it would be like if he knew.

Knew her scary secret.

He wouldn't mess with her.

Or would he? Sam glanced at him again, and he was still watching her. Most people were horrified of vampires, that much she knew from her own experiences. And even if Scam was a criminal, and a dangerous one at that he was still human. All human. And that meant she had an advantage over him.

_**That made her feel powerful.**_

To have an advantage over a man like Tim Scam, made her feel insanely powerful. Especially since he

had broken her heart before. Only she hadn't been a vampire then. But she was now. So he had better watch out.

He had gone oddly silent as Sam had been busy thinking. Sam was sure he was thinking about escaping. Not that she cared at the moment. All she could think about was her need for blood. And that wasn't helping to keep her calm.

She was sure she looked jumpy and hyper even though she was almost out of energy. There was only so long a vampire could go without blood. She glanced around the van. There was only three sources of blood in the van with her.

The two agents that were driving the car and Tim Scam. The agents were out of the question. There was no way she could take blood from them without them noticing. Her eyes rested on the only other option. She licked her lips when he wasn't looking.

She studied him as one might inspect a piece of food before eating it. She could see his powerful physique. His broad shoulders and strong arms. She knew he had a muscular chest hidden under his shirt, and coat. Her eyes rested on his skin. It was tan in colour, a definite sign of his good health.

But most of all, she was sure he was full of healthy blood.

Blood that she needed,

right this minute.

And to tell the truth, she really didn't feel like fighting the impulse to attack him.

She looked up to see that he was staring at her with his dark sea foam eyes. Sam bit her cheek. She needed to have his blood. It was driving her crazy. But she had to find a way to do it without the two other agents and more importantly him noticing.

_**Which was going to be hard, she could tell.**_

Sam crossed her right leg over her left and crossed her arms thinking of a plan. The fact that he wasn't speaking made it easier for her to think but did nothing to distract her from her need for blood. Sam smirked having an idea how to take care of the other two agents.

She hit a button that put up a dark screen and separated Scam and her from the other agents' sight. He only glanced at her for a second not thinking much of her actions. Sam watched him crane his neck a bit,

he was no doubt uncomfortable with his hands being cuffed.

She watched him trying to stretch while sitting, he grunted a bit as he rolled back his shoulders. Sam smirked. He looked like he was getting tired. "Good" she whispered under her breath. If he would fall asleep somehow then it would be much easier for her to get his blood.

Although. Sam blinked. She had to admit Scam was strong, and she wondered how much damage her bite would cause, She knew he wouldn't die, that was highly unlikely. But he would probably notice the mark her bite would leave.

Which is why she needed him to be asleep.

To make her life easier.

Even though a part of her wanted to freak him out as she took his blood.

_**She wasn't going to risk it.**_

She watched him as he sat there without blinking staring at her. She tried her best not to frown. Why wasn't he falling asleep. Did he know, or somehow sense she was up to something?

She gave him a soft smile, tilting her head to the side. "You look tired Scam, why don't you take a nap?" He narrowed his eyes watching her suspiciously, wondering why in the world she was saying that.

"Uh, no thanks. I have the rest of my life to sleep Sam" he answered with a smirk. She did her best not to glare and frown. She needed him to sleep. Perhaps she could use the dart?... No. Sam shook her head. There was no way she was going to let her need for blood allow her to complicate things.

If she used the dart and Scam hadn't tried to escape then Jerry would ask questions. And saying that he was annoying her wasn't going to be enough. She had to resist her need for blood. Sam closed her eyes, not making any noise.

Sonner or later he would have to fall asleep. And then she would get him. Sam tried thinking of something other than blood. Something that would take her mind off the rich supply of blood that sat with her in this van. So close to her, yet so far away.

She tried her best not to look at him as someone would look at their favourite food when they were starving. And she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job at that.

She sighed, this was torture. Sam opened one eye and peeked at him. She could feel her eyes light up when she noticed that his eyes were closed and his head was slightly bowed. "_Finally_" Sam thought. Sam carefully crawled off her seat and came closer to him.

She watched his chest rising and falling over and over again. Sam sat next to him, inching herself closer to his body. She had to stand up slightly to make her face reach his neck, since he was so tall. Sam opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She used her hand to tilt his head to the side a bit to get access to his neck.

She frowned when she noticed he was wearing a turtle neck sweater. She carefully rolled down the turtle neck smirking when she saw the skin on his neck. He was hers now. She brought her fangs closer and was about to bite him when he moved suddenly, to his left sending her to shriek in surprise and fall on the floor of the van.

She cursed under her breath and rubbed her bottom. Her shriek had woken him up and he was looking at her. "What are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam glared. "Nothing." She got up off the floor and marched back to her seat. Sam felt her nostrils flaring.

She had been so close,

another second and she would have had his blood.

He sat up now, obviously more alert. Sam winced when he noticed his turtle neck was a bit rolled down. He looked over at her. "Were you trying to strangle me while I was sleeping or something?" Sam rolled her eyes looking away from him.

She would have to try again. She closed her eyes waiting for him to fall asleep again. She thought she heard him moving around so she kept her eyes closed. She knew that if she looked at him then she'd be tempted to try and get his blood again.

She opened her eyes watching him. He wasn't falling asleep this time. Sam glared. In the next half hour he had drifted into sleep a few times but the minute she had made a move to try and get to him, he had woken up. She looked up hoping to see his eyes closed but he was staring fixedly at her._ "God dammit Scam!" _She thought resisting the urge to scream. Sam tilted her head feeling the lack of blood making her sleepy.

She was more annoyed and more tired, and still she had no blood. Taking a deep breath Sam looked up to find him sleeping. Sam smiled. "Finally another chance." Sam carefully made her way over to him making sure not to make a sound. Baring her fangs she approached the area on his neck she wanted to bite into. "Closer...closer..." Sam tried her best not to scream when he turned his head and opened his eyes. She did the only thing she could do and threw her hand over her mouth to hide her fangs.

She felt her fang scrape against her finger and she could feel the cut. "Ow" she whispered sucking on her finger. He looked at her again with a raised eyebrow. She cut him off before he spoke. "I was stretching, I get tired sitting in one place."

He looked her over suspiciously. "I'm sure you do." Sam slouched back into her seat and crossed her arms. There was only one word to describe how she was feeling right now.

_**Frustration.**_

If she didn't get blood soon,

she would go crazy.

She had to wait about ten minutes before she saw his eyes were closed. Sam took a deep breath standing up with shaky legs. This time she had to get it. She simply couldn't take it anymore.

She took a moment to take off her shoes just so she would not make any noise. Sam slowly made her way to him. When she got there she inched her way towards him. She bit her lip before sitting on his lap. She would just bite him and get off. He seemed to be in a deeper sleep this time.

Sam carefully brought her fangs to his neck. Her teeth almost touched the surface of his skin. Her eyes gleamed and she smirked because she was almost there. She felt him shift suddenly and she snapped her teeth away from him falling back in his lap.

His eyes opened and he looked annoyed and confused. Scam peered down at the redhead on his lap. "What are you doing Samantha?" She gulped and sat up carefully pulling herself away from him. "I was going to make sure your handcuffs were locked tight until the car shook and led us to our current position."

He tilted his head to the side eyeing her suspiciously. "I didn't feel the car shake." She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "How would you know? You were sleeping!" He smirked. "Oh really?" She nodded. "I'm pretty sure your eyes were closed."

He rolled back his shoulders and continued to watch her. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be sneaking on people." Sam scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'm allowed to. You're a criminal." He chuckled. "No you're not allowed to. I have rights Ms. Goodie-Two-Shoes."

She felt her face turn red with anger. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He smirked. "What? A Goodie-Two-Shoes? Why not? It's true." She could see the amusement on his face. Suddenly she didn't care about being discreet. She just wanted his blood.

Sam clenched her teeth trying to calm herself down. She sat back on her seat and sighed. There was no way she was going to get his blood this way. Sam closed her eyes trying to shut out the need for blood. And soon before she realized it, she was asleep.

Scam smirked as he watched her sleeping. Doing what she had been hoping he would do for hours. But he hadn't.

_**And for good reason.**_

Scam smirked. He clenched his teeth putting his energy into breaking out of his handcuffs. A minute later he smirked as the cuffs snapped. He put them on the floor and stood up moving to the back door without making a sound.

He smirked at her for a second before opening the back door making sure to make a sound as he escaped. A sound loud enough to wake her up from her sleep.

Sam woke up with a start when she heard the back door slam. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she noticed Scam was gone and the handcuffs were on the floor. She felt herself hiss in anger and frustration.

Not only had he escaped,

but he had escaped without her getting his blood.

Sam felt her anger rise even more. She hit the button and rolled down the screen practically yelling at the two agents that Scam had vanished. The car came to a stop. Sam quickly put on her shoes and jumped out of the back of the van approaching the two agents.

"What do we do?" They asked. Sam did her best to stop thinking about her need for blood and told them to tell Jerry that Scam had escaped. "Why don't you call the boss?" Sam cursed inwardly but took out her X-powder calling Jerry. Her fingers were shaky from exhaustion and lack of blood.

"Jerry, I'm sorry but Scam got away." There was a pause on the other end. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Sam paused for a second. She had woken up almost as soon as he had jumped from the van. She was quite sure he was in the forest a block or two from here.

Sam sighed. "No Jerry. I have no idea I'm sorry." Sam felt bad about lying to Jerry but she needed to have blood. And not just any blood.

_**Scam's blood.**_

___________________

It took Sam a few minutes to reach the forest. By this time she was angrier and more blood thirsty than she had ever been.

Her eyes were blood shot and her mouth was dry. She knew he was here, somewhere,

_**And she would find him. **_

She started running, using every remaining ounce of her energy to find him. She listened for a sound any indication that he was nearby.

"Where are you Scam?" She felt her fangs pulse. She needed blood and she needed it now. She was giving up when she caught sight of black fabric that seemed to appear out of no where. She recognized it as Scam's trench coat. She raced towards him but he was too fast.

Sam growled in frustration. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the dart. She was not going to let him get away this time. She aimed and smirked when she saw him stop suddenly and slouch. And in a matter of minutes he was on the floor laying face forward.

Sam smirked as she dropped her arm. She felt herself chuckle as she walked towards him, taking her sweet time.

_**Finally, his blood was hers.**_

Sam watched him laying there on the forest floor his sea foam eyes closed. She loved the feeling she got that moment. The feeling she got from being in control of him. The one man who had tried to kill her on countless occasions, the one that has broken her heart. She allowed her fangs to shine in the dim moonlight as she smirked, beginning to lower down to him.

"You are mine.." she whispered with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she felt his hand grip her ankle suddenly. And she fell forward on top of him, her eyes wide in shock. _"What's..what's going on?" _This didn't make sense, even the strongest of all people couldn't stay up after being hit by a W.O.O.H.P sleep serum. How was he still up?

Sam's shock wore off and she moved to bite his neck before he did anything else. But her fangs never reached his neck, instead she was thrown back suddenly and pinned down on the floor. Scam sat over her abdomen. He opened his eyes and smirked as he looked down upon her.

"Nice try" he said with his smirk widening.

Sam froze in place not understanding any part of what was going on here. He should be asleep. But no. Here he was wide awake, not even drowsy and pinning her down. Sam snarled and closed her mouth but it was too late since he had seen her fangs.

"So that's what you've been hiding..." Sam glared clenching her teeth and struggling under him. "Get off me Scam!" He smirked not making any move to get off her. "I said get off!" He chuckled watching the red-headed _**vampiress **_twist and writhe under him.

Sam felt her nostrils flaring and she shoved with all her supernatural strength, but he wouldn't budge. He chuckled. "Wow, you're pretty weak for a vampire." Sam raised an eyebrow in anger. "Shut up What would you know!" She continued to struggle blowing her hair out of her face.

She did not like to be at the mercy of a human being. In fact, that shouldn't even be possible. What was Scam made out of anyway? She simply couldn't move him. She had to admit he must have a lot of willpower and courage if he was fighting a vampire. He probably didn't think she was strong enough. That was probably it.

_**And the fact that he had her struggling to get out of his grasp, did nothing but prove him right even more. **_

Scam took his time studying the redhead as if he'd never seen her before. But of course he'd seen her before and he knew her well. She was his enemy, the one who ruined his plans one too many times, and the one that once had a crush on him.

Which meant that she would always be vulnerable to him,

Vampire or not.

The only thing that changed with her being a vampire,

was simply that...

she had a dark side.

She wasn't the Goodie-two-shoes angel that W.O.O.H.P, Jerry and her annoying friends made her out to be. She could never be that perfect image of goodness even if she wanted to be, and she was trapped in her own web of darkness.

One she was struggling to get out of,

that much he could see.

_**But he couldn't have that. **_

Sam continued to struggle and glare. If she could just get some blood, she would have some energy. And it annoyed her to hell that the source of blood that she had been chasing for hours was sitting right over her and she couldn't reach him.

Again,

he was close,

but not close enough.

Sam clenched her teeth, once again in frustration. He smirked watching her anger grow. She didn't get why he wasn't taking her seriously. Most normal people would take one look at a vampire and run. But Scam? It didn't even seem to bother him that he had a vampire trapped under him. One that was just dying to sink her teeth into him.

But then again he wasn't a normal man she knew that. He was a killer, a criminal, a sadist. But that still didn't explain how he wasn't afraid of a vampire. Her anger continued to grow as he did nothing but watch her.

"Let me go!" Sam glared gritting her teeth, her fangs curling over her lower lip. He smirked speaking in a mocking tone. "Ooh what are you going to do if I don't Sam?" He chuckled bringing his face closer to hers. "Bite me?"

Sam smirked, a maniacal gleam in her emerald eyes. "If you don't let go, you'll see Scam." She kept her fangs visible hoping to scare him off. He paused leaning down and grabbing her chin. His eyes lingered on her fangs. Scam smirked. "You know your fangs are kind of small."

Sam raised an eyebrow and scoffed. What in the world was he talking about? She drew in a deep breath. "I'm not going to say it again Scam. Get off of me."

"Are those real?" he continued. Sam tried her best not to laugh. "What? You think I walk around with fake fangs. What do you think I am? Some kind of freak?"

He chuckled, it was a deep and rich sound. But Sam was sure his blood would be deeper and richer. "And being an actual vampire somehow makes you less of a freak?" He laughed. Sam glared. And he smirked.

"But you know what?" he whispered running her fingers over her cheek. "I think I like you as a freak." Sam froze, her body going slack as she heard what he said. He shifted and he straightened out on top of her.

_**And try as she might she couldn't break his hold on her.**_

Sam gulped, she never did get close to any other man like this. Especially not since she'd become a vampire. Simply because she knew she would scare him off. But Scam? He was different. And as awkward and odd as it seemed, she found it thrilling that he wasn't afraid of her.

Complimenting the enemy was never a good thing, since she was still a super spy and he was still a criminal. That fact didn't change, vampire or not. But the way he was looking at her, was making her heart thump harder in her chest.

_**And she wasn't entirely sure if that was a bad thing.**_

It sure didn't feel like a bad thing. It had been a long time since she'd felt alive. He watched her with strong unwavering eyes. Eyes that would make even a vampire feel vulnerable. Scam kept watching her without blinking and she found herself wondering how he had so much focus.

He bent down slowly so that his nose brushed against hers. And for some reason she found herself shivering from his simplest touch.

And she certainly wasn't cold.

He was too close for her to be cold.

His hand moved closer to her neck, allowing the tips of his fingers to brush softly against her pale, cool skin. Sam closed her eyes as she felt his fingers stroke and massage the area. She smiled softly finding it funny how it was she who was the vampire, and she was the supernatural one, yet _**he**_ was the one overpowering her.

And he found himself staring at the smile on her lips,

the one that was there because of him.

It was so beautiful,

she was so beautiful.

And she was tempting. Yes, she was tempting him. And he was never one to resist temptation. That was probably what made him the criminal he was. And because she was smiling because of him, she owed him. And he had an idea or two how to make her pay for that smile on her lips.

Sam realized her hunger for blood was fading now,

and her hunger for something else was growing.

_**Or someone else.**_

She opened her eyes and looked up at his face. His face was framed by the darkness from the sky, the moon illuminating him. His face was shadowy, his eyes seemed darker almost as dark as the night around them.

He smirked bringing his lips closer to her face and softly running them over the side of her neck. His mouth barely touched the soft surface of her skin, but that was enough to make her moan. Scam began placing kisses on her neck, while his tongue tasted her skin.

Her eyes were still closed and she was moaning from his touch. Scam raised his head watching her face. She was in complete and total bliss.

There was a price to be paid for having so much fun. He smirked before leaning down and continuing to kiss her neck, more and more. Sam didn't bother thinking or opening her eyes. She was too busy enjoying what he was doing to her.

_**Everything he was doing to her. **_

Sam gasped suddenly her eyes opening in a flash, when she felt a rush of pain stemming from her neck. She screamed in pain and confusion, sitting up and pushing him away.

She winced bringing her hand to her neck and placing it against the area, he had just been kissing. Her eyes widened even more from surprise.

Her hand felt wet.

Really wet.

Her nostrils flared when she began to pick up a scent.

That she knew well.

_**And it was the scent of blood.**_

She brought her hand in front of her face squinting at it in the darkness. It didn't take her long to see the thick, dark liquid on her hand.

It was **blood**,

her blood.

She looked up when she felt his shadow looming over her again. Sam blinked slowly and met his eyes in confusion.

It took all her will power not to drop dead from shock at what she saw.

Sam began to crawl back a bit, her eyes wide from shock and fear. She tried to open her mouth and speak. All that came out was a jumble of weak stutters.

He began to come closer, his shoes crushing the leaves on the forest floor.

Sam crawled back a bit more, still frozen from fear.

"You're...You're..." Her eyes were wide and her shock was stopping her from finishing her sentence. "What?" he asked with a smirk as he lowered down to her and grabbed her leg, slowly pulling her closer with it. Pulling her under him. So close that she was sure, that if he came any closer they wouldn't count as two separate people anymore.

She could only stare at his face,

at his smirk,

and at the **fangs** that showed there.

Suddenly she felt weaker than she ever had before. As she lay on the cold ground under this other, much stronger **vampire**.

"You're.." she said again, still unable to form the words. He smirked seeing her shocked, confused, and wide eyes.

He finished the statement for her.

"A vampire, just like you."

Sam shivered digesting this information. He was a vampire? That explained a lot. Her face went expressionless for a moment but inside she was happy. How could she not be?

She wasn't the only one.

There was someone else like her.

_**And it was him.**_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hands holding her wrists down on the ground again. He was smirking down at her, as if she was his for the taking.

She looked up and sighed, a small frown on her face. "Scam, we can't."

His smirk widened. "Yes we can."

She bit her lip, her fang curling over her lip.

"We shouldn't.."

He watched her with half closed eyes, as his lips hovered near hers. "I've been waiting much too long to find someone like me. And now that I've found her..."

His lips brushed against hers. "I'm never letting her go." His lips crashed onto hers sending tremors through her body. His mouth crawled over to her neck and his fangs slashed against it, making her shiver. He dragged his fangs downward leaving a line where his fangs met her skin.

"Scam stop..." Sam whispered, the lack of blood getting to her. She felt dizzy. He pulled his head up and looked down at her. She blinked as she watched him weakly. His face was amused, his lips curled into a smirk and his fangs were still showing. Sam could see her blood dripping from them slightly.

He was beyond tempting to her right now,

and it was probably because she was a vampire just like him.

After a moment that seemed like eternity his lips captured hers. Sam moaned almost immediately, an automatic response to how he was making her feel. Lightheaded, warm, and happy. She somehow felt oddly complete.

That was what led her to let him deepen the kiss. Sam's eyes closed as the kiss deepened and she felt his tongue wrapping around hers. His kiss shook her to the core. She kissed him back moaning deeply and finding his fangs with her tongue. She could still hardly believe they were there. She ran her tongue over his fangs, her eyes widening when she tasted her own blood.

Suddenly she felt more awake,

the blood waking her up.

_**But she wanted his blood. **_

She smirked inwardly when he released her wrists bringing his hands to sink into her long red hair. Her hands now free moved up his chest and stopped at the collar of his black trench coat. Which she used to pull him closer to herself. When she was sure she couldn't bring him any closer she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stay connected with her. She moved her lips to his cheek tracing her way across his face and down to his neck.

She sat up and hissed before allowing her fangs to come out once more. Moving quickly she pushed him down and climbed onto him, She smirked when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She lowered down to him, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered. "Taking what I want." She had waited all night for his blood, and she wasn't about to let him go now. She brought her lips to his neck and kissed him there before she bit into his skin.

She began to feel more alive as his blood entered her, and she was enjoying it. She gasped when she was pulled back suddenly as he gripped her hair and pulled her away from his neck. He smirked as he saw her mouth form an O in surprise. Her sat up and kissed her softly, before biting her lip and kissing her more deeply.

She gasped when he pulled away. Scam smirked. "You don't have a chance against me when I want you Samantha.." He kissed her again. "And I want you right now." He pushed her down on the forest floor and attacked her with kisses. His lips reaching everywhere on her skin, making her gasp and moan. And he kept going for what Sam was sure was hours, but felt like mere minutes to her. After he was done kissing her and biting her he began to pull away.

Because he knew that she would pull him back.

And he wanted her to.

"It's late" Scam whispered against her lips. Sam smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling

him to her, "Yea I didn't notice." He released her suddenly sitting up and leaving her alone on the forest floor. Sam blinked and sat up slowly zipping up her spy suit. She suddenly felt cold without his body warming hers.

He turned to her, pulling her in his arms and doing wonders for warming her up. "I have to go now" he whispered against her swollen lips. She looked up and into his eyes and she could practically see that he was smirking, even if he wasn't. He was taunting her because she needed him.

He began to pull away from her, but she wasn't about to let that happen. She grabbed his collar pulling him back towards her. "No you don't..." she whispered with a smirk. She kissed him. "You are not going to leave me here like this."

Scam smirked looking amused with her. "Oh and why not?" She smirked looking into his eyes. "Because I won't let you." She sat up against him and kissed him again. She nipped at his lips making sure to use her fangs to remind him of the bond they shared.

She was just like him and she NEVER wanted him to forget that. Sam kissed him over and over again, sinking her fingers into his hair and clinging onto him as if he was her life itself.

No. She was never going to let him leave.

Not now, not ever.

Because before she was just obsessed with his blood, but now she was more obsessed with everything about him. He smirked pulling her head back with her hair and placing a kiss on her neck. "Keep my secret if I'll keep your's?" he asked with his mouth still against her skin.

"Fine by me" she answered with a smirk.

Because there was nothing wrong with what they were doing.

_**It was all about need.**_

After all they were both vampires...

**They knew ALL about it.**

* * *

And there we have it, my first ever **VAMPIRE STORY****.** I hope it turned out okay lol. :P It's kinda long I think but eh whatever.

_**:P **_

_**I hope you guys liked this (Ivy especially). **_

**::: Please read and review. It would mean the world to me lol, It would tell me if I should write more supernatural stuff or stick with my usual. :::**

And for some reason now, I am tempted to write a prequel (how Sam & Scam became vampires) or sequel (how they are dealing with being vampires) now. :P Dunno if I will though.

:D Anyway, thanks for reading, and **PLEASE R&R **

_**Thanks a lot,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark **_


End file.
